My Twilight
by The Horrid Truth
Summary: My first ever fanfiction, please comment. It's my gay version of twilight, only Jacob is the lead love figure instead of Edward. No haters. I own no part of Twilight, nor do i wish to offend anyone, including Stephenie Meyer by using her glorious work.
1. First Touch

My Dad drove me to San Diego Int'l, wind rushing through the open windows since it was around 70 degrees outside, the sky a sheet of blue with the occasional cotton ball of cloud. I sat there, enjoying what would be the last of my fair share of heat for a while, in my usual attire of dark skinny denims and a tight yellow vest and my favourite pair of Converses. I had all my stuff packed, my past and present stuffed into boxes in the trunk, and a black pea-coat at my feet.

In the most north-westerly point of the USA, not to mention the wettest place in North America, there's a small town named Forks. This was my destination. My mom had lived there all her life, and so had I till my father got an atourny and left my mother with the chance to see me for a few months every year. There was no friction between my folks, they just realised 7 years too late that they weren't meant to be. I adored California, the beaches, the city's, but I knew what I was doing was right. I hated Forks, its cold and wet and green, and that's putting it nicely.

"Kid, You sure you wanna do this?" my dad asked for the trillionth time. "It's not too late to get the money back for the tickets"

My dad was my best friend. My old, slowly balding best friend. I mostly had my mothers personality, yet I had my fathers dry wit and looked identical to him when he was younger. I wondered how I could leave in his time of need. Of course he had Helena, his new wife, but I had a feeling my father and babies didn't really mix all too well. As I said, he was my best friends, less a parental and more the beer drinking funny-man who never follows through with his plans.

"Dad, I want to go" I sounded out every syllable carefully, making sure my lie was believable. Apparently it was since he changed the topic.

"Fine, tell Hayley I said hi"

"Will do"

I got out of the car, checking to see that the flight was on time. An hour to go. My dad got out the car and rested his hand on my shoulder

"Your only a plane ride away, come home whenever you want" He had been pitching that for the last week, in hope that I would change my mind. "Remember to email"

"I'll do one better, I have the web-cam with me, Helena's set up one on your computer too" I smiled at my genius. He was never good at showing emotion, so either he was truly upset to see me go, regardless of the fact I was almost an adult, or he was trying one last time to sway my judgement, because for the first time I saw my father cry. I leaned into him, hugging him for what seemed like hours, until I heard my flight being called for check-in.

"Dad, I gotta go. Check-in half an hour before the flight, remember?" I choked as I wriggled out of his bear hug.

"Sorry kid," He smiled a sheepish smile. "Need a hand with your stuff?" He asked as he opened the trunk.

"It's cool" I replied, pushing a trolley out of if rack and placed my jacket on the bar. I loaded my life onto the carriage and said my goodbyes, hoping, no, knowing this was going to be interesting. A few hours later I was in Seattle, boarding the tiny plane that would take me to my home away from home. I never really minded flying, turbulence gave me goosebumps but other than that I was fine, however having to endure an hour long ride home in a police cruiser with my mom, that made my hair stand on end.

Hayley was ecstatic about my decision, since this would be the first time I would live with her for any extended period of time. Thanks to her I had a car picked out that was in my budget and wouldn't need to wait till next semester to join the high school.

It was gonna be easier living with my mom than with Paul. She let you go about your business, only really checking that you were still breathing. Both my parents were completely confused by my choice, since I made it quite clear over the years that I detested Forks.

Upon landing in Port Angeles, no surprise, it was raining. I told myself this wasn't an omen. I mean, this _is _Forks, and I knew that the California sun was far behind me.

Hayley was leaning against the cruiser, also non-surprising. She is Police Chief Summers to the people of Forks. My motivation for buying a car was that I refused point blank to be driven around in a vehicle that had flashing lights on the roof. I dare you to find me something that makes people stare more that a police siren.

Hayley, eager as ever, gave me one of her overly-enthusiastic hugs as I tripped off the last step of the plane as I threw my coat on.

"I can't believe you're here Xander," she squealed, swinging me around and making me loose my balance once more, landing on the tarmac with a thump. "You look so different, and way to skinny. Has your father been feeding you?"

"Dads good, he says hi," I smirked as I got up. "and it's great to see you too Mom" She hated me calling her by her first name.

I had practical all my possessions, packed into unmarked cardboard boxes. I had already went shopping for winter-wear and created my new wardrobe, though I still took my CA clothes. Thank God the chief got the 4x4, or we would have had to make a few runs for my stuff.

"So, I went past and finalised the car deal for you," she smiled as we got strapped in. "Just to make sure they weren't ripping you off"

"You truly think the Black's would do that?" I got suspicious when I saw the look on her face, too proud.

"Well, there dropping it off later this week, you'll be pleased" she smiled, and the look washed over her face again.

"Oh, okay then. So you remember the guy I bought it from?" It was obvious she would, one of my dads old friends from La Push, a small Indian reserve a few miles from Forks

"Billy? How could I forget? You and his kids got dumped together when him and your dad went fishing" I could barely remember those afternoons, it had been so long ago. "He's in a wheelchair now, that's why he sold the car"she looked pained as she said this, so I decided not to peruse it any further.

We shared a few stories on what had happened since we last saw each other, then when they dried up we talked about the weather, which unfortunately was closer to a monsoon than a drought. After that we stared out the windows in silence.

It was glorious, yet undeniably green. Moss covered tree trunks and branches, ferns covering the forest floor, even the air had an emerald twist to it. I liked green, but this was too much, another world.

Before long we were pulling up to Hayley's. She lived in a large house that either her great-grandfather or great-great-grandfather had built when he first settled here and married a girl from the Quileute tribe, then dad and I had lived here during his and mom's marriage. The house was beautiful, a grey stone and dark wood covering with a large porch that housed a swing, the upper floors had tower-like windows, and a huge back lawn.

As I took my stuff upstairs, I noticed the grand piano in the front room, the lid covered with photos, mostly my school photos, but a few of the wedding too. It was bluntly obvious that Hayley hadn't fully gotten over dad.

My room had barley changed since my childhood. Powder blue walls, dark wooden floor, ceiling which peaked at the window, and cream curtains which followed the curve of the tower on which the window sat. The only obvious alterations to the room were swapping the crib to a iron rose covered day bed and adding an antique desk I remembered from my adventures into the basement. The desk was soon to be home to my mac, packed away in one of the boxes, along with a wireless adaptor. This was my lifeline to the human world that seemed so far away. The old rocking chair which my grandfather had built for my mother and me was still in the far corner.

I was thankful that the two main bedrooms had en-suits attached, since I took longer to get ready than anyone else I knew. Mine had a huge counter, perfect for all my "whats-its and who-dads" as my father put it.

It was nice to be on my own, peaceful and quiet in my room. I could reflect on my decision so far, and let those vital tears run down my cheeks without anyone to notice. I would leave my real crying to begin for when I lay in bed, thinking about the following morning.

Forks High had a total of three hundred and sixty-five – now sixty-six – students. Why this frightened me I had no clue since there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class back home. It could be because these kids grew up together, hell, these kids grandparents grew up together, and I would be the new, strange, big city kid who knew no one, an oddity, a freak.

It might help if I looked like a Californian should, muscular, sporty – perhaps a football player? Or a runner? - instead of a tall, skinny, long haired loser who was hoping no one would call him out for being different – another reason I moved.

Once I had finished putting all my clothes away in the dark pine wardrobe that matched the floor, I moved onto the bathroom, carrying my box of gels and skin products, straighteners and soaps to the counter and lining them up perfectly and accurately. I decided to clean myself up after my long journey. I looked into the emmence wall of mirror and saw a strange, frizzy haired, red eyed creature staring back. It took me a moment to realise it was me, and I instantly went to work to untangle my hair and re-glorify my skin, which looked paler already.

Staring at myself in the mirror in the most non-vein way, I forced myself to realise that it wasn't just physicaly I wouldn't belong here. And if I only had 2 friends in a school of three thousand, what were my chances here?

I seemed to get along better with older, more mature people than everyone else my age. Maybe that was a lie I told myself to cover the fact I just didn't connect with people. Even my father, my closest friend, was never fully on the same page as me. I often wondered if I saw the same things normal people saw, or if there was some unknown mental problem on my mothers side of the family.

Yet it mattered not, the effect was all that concerned me. And tomorrow would be the beginning of the end.

Sleep didn't come easily to me that night, possibly because of the rain pounding on the ancient houses roof that just didn't stop, even after I had soaked my pillow through with my tears. I placed the soggy pillow over my head, later followed by the quilt, which seemed to numb the sound enough to sleep.

All that was visible in the morning was a thick fog, and I could feel it attempting to swallow me. The beautiful blue sky that I remembered seemed like a dream in this environment.

Breakfast with Hayley wasn't as bad as I expected. I half thought that she would flip if she had coffee but she seemed more placid than usual.

Next came the main problem of the week. Since the Black's hadn't dropped my car off yet, I was gonna have to either walk or get driven to school in the attention seeker. Since it was reasonably dry, and I didn't want to die of humiliation, I decided to walk. Mom left just before me, wishing me a good day at school, which I smiled and nodded at, knowing her hope was a lost cause. It was only about a half mile to school, so I decided my rain jacket might be a safer option than my heavy coat. I left a check and a note for my mom in case Billy dropped off my car today, grabbed my bag and left. Unfortunately it took less time than expected to get to the school ,so I was there before everyone else. I sat on a bench just outside the first building, that had a sign above the door that read Front Office, not caring that it was starting to rain or that people were parking there cars.

The school, like most of the places in Forks, was just off the highway. The only thing that allowed me to recognise it as a school was the sign outside. Where were the metal detectors and barbed-wire fences? Where were the security guards and CCTV cameras? Instead of these there were huge bushes and tall trees hiding the maroon coloured buildings from sight.

As I saw more people enter the schools parking lot, I decided it was time to go inside. I got my bag and walked towards the office, following the shrub-marked path.

It was staggeringly bright inside, and heated with a large vintage space-heater. The office waiting area was small; the back wall lined with folding seats that looked less than comfortable, a generic orange-flecked carpet, awards and signs covering most of the walls, and a large noisy wall clock. The room, like outside, was littered with bright green plants, only these were growing in plastic pots. The desk that separated the waiting room from the staff area was filled with wire-mesh trays stuffed to the brim with papers, and had neon flyers taped to its front. There were several desks behind the counter, at one sat a large, red-haired woman with glasses on a chain hanging from her neck. She was wearing a green tee-shirt and slacks, instantly making me feel over dressed.

"May I help you?" The woman asked, placing her glasses back on and looking at me.

"Erm, I'm Alexander Summers." I told her, my cheeks getting warmer, and she almost immediately recognised the name. I was obviously a topic of gossip in such a small town. Son of the Police Chief's ex, finally come home.

"Oh, of course, let me just get your schedule and map of the school" she said as she dug through the piles of forms and notices of her desk. When she found what she was looking for, she brought several pieces of paper to the counter, showing me the fastest routes to each of my classes, and gave me a slip that I was to have each teacher sign and return at the end of the day. She smiled warmly and wished me, just as Hayley had, a good day. As before I smiled as convincingly as I could and thanked her.

Back outside the parking lot was almost full, most of the cars were older looking than the one I had bought, which was nice. Back down south I had lived in a reasonably middle class area, yet it wasn't uncommon to see a new Porch or Merc in the student parking. The nicest looking car here was a silver Volvo, which stood out against some of the rust buckets here. I stared at the map as I followed the highlighted line to my first class, trying desperately to memorise it so I wouldn't have to look like a tourist on vacation. I tried to ignore the fact that people were staring, which was a failed attempt. It didn't seem that it was my dark jeans or pinstripe shirt that stood out, or my coat, yet they all gawked at me.

Once around the cafeteria, the large black number gave building 3 away. I could feel my heart rate increase as I closed in on the door. I placed one hand on my chest, took a deep breath and followed a small group of raincoats through the now open doorway.

The small classroom was almost filled, all but a few desks at the back taken. Looking around it seemed all eyes were on me, which would have been perfect in my opinion in most other situations, yet this was more in a 'how much of a freak is the newbie?' way.

As I handed the slip to the teacher, the name plate on his desk reading Mr. Mason, I noticed that he was a large middle aged man, with thinning hair, who was gawking at me. I presumed that he saw the name and connected the dots, yet still not an encouraging response. Thankfully he sent me to a seat at the back without an introduction to the class, yet I still felt my skin flush red as I walked away. It was amusing to watch as the other students stare at me back here, they reminded me of owls, or the girl in "The Exorcist". Keeping my eyes down, I realised I had read most of the books on the reading list the teacher had handed me Shakespeare, J.D Salinger, Harper Lee, and oddly Dean Koontz. This comforted me, yet also made me hope Paul would send me my old essays without giving it too much thought.

As a familiar and widely hated nasally noise sounded, signalling the end of a class, a petite and pretty girl with perfectly straight, brunette hair walked up to me.

"Excuse me, your Alexander Summers, right?" she seemed the popular kind, trying to drag me to the dark side already.

"Xander" I countered. All eyes in the room were still glued to me.

"Sorry. So, where you goin' next?" she asked

I paused for a moment, trying to remember my schedule. "Er, pretty sure its Government, in six. I could be wrong though."

The eyes that followed me were almost piercing my skin.

"Oh, cool. I'm heading near there. Want a guide?" She smiled, and the claws were in. "I'm Jessica."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

we grabbed our coats and headed outside, seemingly just as the rain picked up. I was positive people were straining to listen in, but I ignored it the best I could. Maybe I should stop watching those horror movies.

"So, missing the sun yet?" I guessed she took in my expression as a sneer at the rain.

"Slight understatement" I smirked

"Not so used to the rain then," she giggled. "Well, better get used to it."

"Looks like im gonna have to"

We walked around what I presumed was the long was as we chatted, since in took us ten minuets to get back around the cafeteria and near the gym. I got walked to the door, even though Jessica must have been late for her class.

"Good luck, maybe we'll have some other classes together." She said, sounding overly hopeful as we parted ways.

The morning continued in the same fashion. Mr. Varner, my Trig teacher, was the only one to make me introduce myself to the class, which went as well as could be expected, in other words I stuttered a bit then tripped on a guys bag that was sticking out from his desk on my way to my seat.

After the first few classes, I started putting names to faces in each class. There was usually one person who had the guts to introduce themselves and ask me how I liked Washington so far. I lied, since saying that if I had to compare my vision of hell to one place it would be Forks probably wouldn't go down too well.

The girl from my English class, Jessica, was also in my Trig and Spanish class, and walked with me to the cafeteria at lunch. She talked about each of the teachers and classes on my schedule, which had somehow landed in her hands, and I tried to follow with no luck, so I just nodded at regular intervals,

We sat at one of the larger tables at lunch, which was almost full of her friends who she introduced me to. I recognised a few of them, yet quickly forgot they're names. They all seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to the new kid.

As I was sitting, trying to talk to several strangers, I saw them. They made they're way in from the glass door, as far away from our table as possible. Five if them in total, all similar looking yet completely different. Of the boys, one seemed like a body-builder, with dark and curly hair. Another was tall, lean, and yet still muscular, with mid-length, honey-blond hair. And the last was slightly shorter and less muscular seeming, with lightly curled bronze hair. He seemed younger than the others, who looked like they could have been teachers rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The taller one was like a Greek goddess, thin yet had curves. The kind you see strutting the catwalk in Milan or Paris. Her perfect golder hair flowed down her back. You could tell that any girl who looked at her would die to be her. The shorter girl was like a Gothic Tinkerbell. She was so thin she could probably fit into pre-teens clothing easily, with small feature yet large, beautiful eyes. Her hair was as black as night, and spiked in every direction.

Though they had these differences, they were all as pale as ghosts. Their eyes were dark, regardless of they're various hair tones. Under their eyes were bruise-like shadows, as if they all suffered sleeping disorders, or recovering from rhinoplasty. Yet they're noses, like all their features, were perfect. They themselves seemed perfect.

Then, as they were sitting down, a gust of wind came through the door, causing me to smell something that was so sweet it was painful. It was like a mix of bleach and scalding golden syrup. As I covered my nose as nonchalantly as possible, I caught the eye of the younger male, who was eyeing me scornfully. I couldn't look away, and for some reason he didn't drop his gaze like everyone else did if I looked at them.

"Who are they?" I asked, not sure of who would answer.

Jessica didn't even look up to answer me, already knowing who I meant. "That's the Cullen's kids, they moved here a few years ago." she looked up now. "The big guy is Emmett, He's with Rosalie, the blond girl. The tall skinny guy who looks in pain is Jasper, he's with the little dark haired girl, Alice."

"Who's the guy trying to out-stare me?" As I said this, he turned back to his family, as if he had heard my comment.

"Edward, he's gorgeous, yet wont go near a girl from the school. Mike has a bet on that he's gay." She winked at the blond haired boy across the table from us, who laughed.

"Keeping the faith alive" He smirked. Looked like I wasn't so much an "Oddity" after all.

I giggled, "They're all very... Nice-looking" I commented

"Yeah, The doctor and his wife adopted them all. Kinda weird since they're all together."

"Are any of them the doctors?"

"Nah, Dr. Cullen is like really young, late twenties I think. The Hales _are_ twins, the blond ones, and they're fosters I think"

"They look a bit old to be in the system" I noted

"They are now, they're eighteen now. But they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were young, I'm pretty sure she their Aunt"

"Wow, that's really kind – Taking care of all of them, when they're so young and all."

"I guess" She admitted, not overly sure of her words. I guessed she wasn't overly fond of the doctors kids, my guess was jealousy. "I think they adopted cause Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." She said this as if it reduced the adoptive parents generosity.

As the conversation continued, the pain in my nose got worse. "I'm going outside, catch you later" I said to Jess. Then dumped my tray and got out to the fresh air. It was still raining, and that seemed to help. What had happened in there? And why had that Edward kid looked like he wanted my head on a plate?

Once my nose stopped feeling like I'd snorted chilli peppers, I decided to head back inside. Everyone was just getting up, so I assumed that I had missed the bell. I was desperate not to be late on my first day and make more teachers hate me. I walked with the blond haired boy, Mike, and a shy girl, who kindly reminded me her name was Angela, to Biology II.

When we got to the classroom, my new acquaintances sat at there designated, black-topped lab desks, like the one I was used to. They both already had partners, and as I looked around the room I realised there was only one empty seat. My nostrils started to burn again.

I watched _him_ as I handed my slip to the teacher, trying to gauge his expression. He stared , like before, with jet black eyes and a hostile expression that seemed to be aimed at me. Mr. Banner handed me back my slip without humiliating me with an introduction. He gave me a small sympathetic look and sent me to the only available seat in the room. I kept my eyes down as I sat, forcing myself to believe that the look wasn't intended for me.

I noticed his posture change as I set my book on the table, he seemed to be sitting on the very edge of his seat, threatening to fall off. His nose was flared, as though I wasn't the only one with a problem. The pain wasn't as bad as before, but still brought tears to my eyes. I looked around the room, searching for any open test tubes or Petri dishes that could cause the smell, but instead I noticed that no-one else in the room seemed to have the trouble I had. I tried to forget it, pain was mind over matter, right? But focusing on a subject I had already studied wasn't helping.

Sitting in such close proximity to someone, you feel obligated to make eye contact. Every now and then I'd peek through my fringe at Edward, only to be glared at. Lets just say if looks could kill I would probably have spontaneously combust. His stance was never relaxed. His hand clutched the table, tendons flexed on his surprisingly muscular arm. His sleeves were rolled up, showing his pale, hard forearm. He wasn't as slight as he looked from afar.

Class dragged on longer than the others. Was it because the day was almost at a finish? Was it because of the pain? Or because he never relaxed? Edward didn't even look like he was breathing, and I tried not to as it seemed to help. Jessica's bitterness was beginning to seem understandable now. Was he always like this? And why did I care?

As the bell rang, he literally tore out of the room as fast as he could. I was quick to follow, just wishing to get P.E over with.

Mike was in with me this period, so he walked with me to the changing rooms, where I just sat and pondered why the Cullen boy hated me when we had never even spoke. Mike chatted away quite happily, not really taking notice of the fact I wasn't listening

"So what happened in Bio, you stab Cullen or something?" It seemed it wasn't his usual behaviour.

"Didn't even talk to him, whats his deal?"

"Beats me, never seen him like that before." He looked down at me now, in his full basket ball gear. "He's a weird guy, best to stay away from him. Want me to talk to Banner and see if you can move next to me? Sue's transferring to Idaho in a few days, today was her saying goodbye to everyone"

"Seriously? You don't have to do that"

He smiled. "I want to." He winked at me, then went into the sports hall. Well, never saw that coming.

Coach Clapp found a uniform in my size but didn't make me participate today. Result. Back in California two years of PE were mandatory. Here, all four were. As I said before, this is my version of Hell. I watched as the boys played basketball, remembering how many bruises and cuts I had gotten and caused in this hellish class, and felt slightly ill.

Final bell rang, and I practical ran to the front office, just wanting to get home. The rain had drifted, but the wind had taken its place, making me hurry more. I stopped and looked through the window. Edward was there, having an argument with the red-haired woman. I couldn't make out what was being said, but saw the woman shake her head.

After that Cullen pushed the door open, he turned back to the receptionist. My nose burned slightly in the again, but the wind seemed to help.

"Never mind, some thing cant be helped. I'll just have to bear it. Thanks" He looked at me in the passing, almost trying to size up my coffin by the looks of it. And then he was gone. That look couldn't have been his previous anger at me. I couldn't understand why he would even be angry with me, all I did was sit next to him.

I entered the office, handing the assistant my fully signed slip to the receptionist.

"How did you like your first day, dear?" She asked, almost mother-like.

"It was good." I lied, my voice was weak. She looked at me for a moment, seeming not overly convinced.

I felt no better on my way home, thoughts of what I could have done to anger someone like that flying through my head. As I closed in on the house however, my feelings changed. There, sat in the drive, as though awaiting my arrival, was my car. It was increasable. The '75 Ford Mustang looked in perfect condition, a new black paint-job with two parallel grey stripes, new-looking wheels and fuzzy dice hanging from the rear-view mirror. Billy's photo's of it hadn't done it justice.

I ran into the house, desperate to take it for a spin, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who had delivered it. I had thought it would be Billy, which I now realised was an idiotic thought. He was about the same hight as me, maybe slightly taller. His hair was dark, spiked in an erratic way. His eyes were an incredibly deep, chocolate brown, and long lashes brushing his cheek when he blinked. He was muscular, not to the extent of the burly Cullen, but not far off. He was wearing faded jeans, cut off at the knee, and a loose grey band tee-shirt. But it was his smile, warm and light, that drew me to him.

"Xander, you remember Jacob, right?" my mother asked, obviously knowing what my dumb-stuck look meant. I pulled myself together, putting my hand out.

"'Course, Billy's son. Man, I've not seen you in like ten years" How could I forget. Me and him used to see each other practically every day thanks to my dads love of fishing. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I know, but did you seriously think my old man could re-vamp a ride like that?" He laughed

"You did that? Holy shit man." We talked hours, driving around in my new car. It ran perfectly. Turned out Jake had torn apart the engine and done some modifications to it. Half the time I didn't understand what the hell he was talking about, so I just smiled and nodded. After a while he seemed to understand I just wasn't getting it, so started drilling me on what sunny California was like.

We ended up lying on First Beach, which was about five minuets from his house. It was beautiful here, not like the sandy beaches I was used to, but covered in multi-coloured rocks. You could see right out to where the sky touched the ocean. As it got darker, it also got colder. I shivered, our breath now visible in the night air. He shuffled closer, his arm moving beneath my neck, his side against my shoulder. His skin was warm, soft. My hand moved to touch his, resting near my shoulder. My touch made him flinch, was it truly that unexpected? He slowly sat up, moving his arm away from my head.

"I think I'd better go, my dads gonna be pissed if I'm back passed midnight" He said, slightly jittery. He was the one who made the first move, right?

"Erm, sure. Want a lift?" trying to make things normal again

"No, it's cool, it'll take me two minuets to run," He smiled and hugged me. "Bye"

He started walking, but I followed him up the beach. "Wait, here's my number and email. Call me next time you wanna do something, okay?" He smiled, taking the card from my hand, then ran off.

On the way home I was feeling pretty happy with myself. I wasn't really paying attention to the road, more listening to my 3Oh!3 album when a massive creature ran straight out in front of me, making me fish-tail and end up in a ditch. I was disorientated, looking around it was dark so I switched the cars inside light on. I checked myself over. No cuts or broken bones, but maybe a few bruises. Getting out I looked for the thing that ran out, but it was no where to be found. What the hell was that thing?

Luck had it that a tow truck stopped a few minuets later, helping my car slightly bumped car out. I thanked the guy, offering him $20 but he smiled and turned it down. Amazing what you can get when your parent is the chief of police. I drove home and parked in the garage, assessing the damage to my car. There was a bit of paint off where the small indent was, but I could buff that out and paint it. I walked through to the living room where my mom sat, watching some old film.

"Hey Xander, everything go well today?" she asked as casually as possible

"Yeh, school was good. Me and Jake went up to First after." the smug look passed across her face again, but I ignored it. "Speaking of, any reports of bears or anything round La Push?"

At that she looked at me, her face paler than before. "Not that I know of, why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Something ran in front of me on the way back, something big. Cars okay but needs a bit of paint. The thing ran off before I could see what it was"

She shook her head, not seeming able to say anything. I shrugged and wished her good night, then went upstairs. I sat on the landing, listening as she spoke franticly on the phone.

"Billy I swear , keep the boy's off the roads, what's gonna happen if someone sees them?" Billy responded loudly enough that I could hear the mumbling. What the hell were they on about? I looked at the time, just after 1. Since I didn't sleep well last night I knew if I wanted any chance of getting up in the morning I would have to go to bed.

Lying on my iron-cast day bed, I tried listening to the ongoing conversation. The last thing I heard was my mom saying "I know Billy, he's close. I don't think it'll be long now." And then, silence.


	2. Trashy Magazines

The next day went better, in most respects.

It went better since it was dry when I woke up, though the clouds seemed to be sneering at me. It went smoother since I knew what to expect at school. Mike sat next to me in English, then asked Mr. Banner if we could sit next to each other, which he was glad to allow. It was nicer since there was less glaring directed at me. At lunch we sat at the same table, with the same group as yesterday, though now I could tell you all there names. I was starting to feel like the shark rather than the bait.

It was harder since I was still tired; sleep didn't come easily after last nights shenanigans, it was more just a numbing, and for some reason the back of my knees were killing me. It was worse because all through Trig, Varner seemed intent on picking on me, regardless of whether my hand was up or not. It was horrific since I had to actually participate in PE, and basketball definitely wasn't my strong suit, just ask my team members bruises.

It was strange since Edward Cullen was absent all day.

All through my first classes I was fearful of his gaze, wondering if he would explain himself today. I had wondered what I would say to him as I lay sleeplessly in bed last night. But knowing myself to well I knew I couldn't face him. I was pathetic.

As I walked with Mike and Jessica through the cafeteria, I was able to avert my gaze, yet the sharp pain from yesterday returned. As we ate I saw that his siblings were sitting at the same table as yesterday, yet he was nowhere to be seen. I tried to join in the conversation, but now worry was added to the pain, worry I was the reason for his disappearance. Was I truly that vein? I hoped he would appear by Bio, maybe just ignore me and prove me wrong.

This hope was lost. I sat with Mike in class, staring at the empty desk. Mike noticed, passing me a note.

_You okay?_

I smiled and nodded

He took the note back, scrawling quickly.

_A few people are getting together at the cinema tonight, wanna go?_

_Cant, need to fix my car, soz_

He looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. It wasn't a lie, but I just didn't feel in the mood to socialise with any large group, to many fake smiles for my liking. He passed me a new note, it was an 11 digit number. I looked at him, confused. He took the paper back and wrote something above the numbers. He handed it back, it read _My Number_. I smiled smugly. Second day and a number, my first number at that. Maybe it was because of the lack of choice round here. I tried not to think about the reason. After that the fact Edward was missing didn't bother me as much, though in the back of my mind I worried it was my fault.

School was done for another day, and I changed back into my skinny jeans and orange zip-top, still embarrassed by my horrific performance in PE. I ran to my car, dodging Mike and Jess trying to convince me to go with them tonight for the tenth time. I threw my bag onto the passengers seat, connected my blue-tooth and made sure I had my list. It turned out that Mom, working all the time, had gotten into the habit of having the pizza delivery number on speed-dial. I decided since I was living with her, free of rent, that I would cook. She willingly gave me the job, but I was unable to find anything healthier than gram crackers and dried pasta in the house. So, list in hand, money in wallet, I went to the Thriftway.

I turned the key, and strangely my Mustang purred. I reversed out of the parking lot, trying to overtake the bucket-of-bolts in front of me, when I saw the silver Volvo. Obviously it was theirs. The Cullens and Hales Slid into their car as gracefully as ever. It wasn't until now that I noticed their clothes, as I was in awe of the outrageous complections. Their clothes seemed more like something you would see at New York Fashion Week than in a secluded high school, obviously hinting at expensive designer origins. With faces not unlike an old masters vision of angels, they could have worn bin liners and still looked 'fierce'. They must have all done something incredible in past live to be blessed with money and model-like looks. But from what id seen in the past, it pays to be beautiful. Though here, it seemed, looks weren't the only thing need for acceptance.

Actually, scratch that. This isolation they seemed confined to must have been their wish; there was no way anyone could turn away a face as gorgeous as each of them possessed.

They stared at me as I slowly rolled past them towards the main entrance, as a few others did. I kept my eyes on the road to evade their accusing glares, finally able to breathe as I left the school grounds.

The Thriftway wasn't far, just a couple of blocks south, and obviously, just off the highway. It was nice, almost normal-feeling inside the supermarket. I was in charge of food shopping back south, and fell into my usual trance easily. On the way to the tills, proving I was good at public humiliation, I tripped on my shoelace, spilling a few items from my basket. I hurriedly picked most of them up, till I saw a familiar russet hand on a six pack of Lays. I looked up at Jake, blushing deeply under my similar reddish-brown skin. He just smiled, helping me up and placing the potato chips back in the basket. I didn't know what to say, last night he acted like I was a leper and ran from me, now he was smiling and acting as if it meant nothing.

"T-thanks" I stuttered. The humiliation just kept on coming.

"No problem." He smiled again, looking at his feet. We stood there, trying not to make eye contact, for a few minuets. I looked up to see him smiling at me, as if last night had been nothing more than a bad dream. "You gonna pay for those, or just walk out with the neon 'Klutz' sign above your head?" He joked. I just smirked, walking towards the cash register as he followed. I bagged my shopping as he was laying his on the till, so I stayed and waited for him

"You want a lift?" I asked as we exited

"Well, depends on where to. Billy's got a stick up his ass for some reason, can't be assed dealing with him." His lips pouted slightly, making them even more voluptuous.

"Wanna come back to mine? Hayley's working till after three I think, you can stay if you want." I smiled, hopeful that he would say yes, though after last night...

"Seriously? You sure your mom wont mind?"

"In her mind your family." And I wanted more. He just smiled and nodded, walking to the car. "How did you get here, its miles from the res."

"I ran, was looking for a master cylinder for my next car project, but the place in Forks was extortion. Might go into Port Angeles and look." he shrugged into the car.

"Oh, Port Angeles? I need to go get a few more books, and the library here is crap if I remember. Mind if I tag along?" Was I pushing it?

"Well, it'd be more me tagging along. I haven't got a ride." he smiled sheepishly

"That's cool. If you haven't noticed, you kinda sold me a car." I smirked, turning the keys in the ignition. "When were you planning on going?"

"Whenever. Like seriously, if you can give me a lift then any time." He smiled widely, hugging me tightly.

"Dude. Oxygen." I spluttered. He released me from his bear hug. We chatted about the car he was building on the way back to mine. It was a red 1986 VW Rabbit, which I had never heard of, so I nodded every now and again, pretending I knew what the hell was coming out of his gorgeous lips.

We pulled into my drive and I popped open the garage door. As we got out, Jacob threw a rag at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"What did you do to it?" He asked, pointing at the cars front

"Evil mutant bear, remember?"

"Gah, you have no idea how to get a dent out of a corner, do you?" he glared at me, not dissimilar to the way Edward had. I looked at him, trying to do my best puppy dog eyes as I shook my head. "Right, you go do something, ill get this out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, since your putting me up for the night and driving me, its the least I can do" I smiled, then turned out of the garage to make dinner. I had bought enough food to do a week or so. I decided that I would make grilled rib-eye steaks, so I blended the marinade then poured it into a tub with the steaks, then shoved them into the fridge. I ran up to the guest bedroom to make it for Jake, though I did wonder if my bed was big enough for two... Anyway, I grabbed my mac-book and skipped back down to the garage, where I was met with a beautiful sight. Jake had removed his jacket and top and was bent over the car, knocking the crap out of the bonnet. I steadied myself and walked over to the little fridge next to the workout bench, grabbing two cans of coke.

"Er, hows it going?" I asked nonchalantly, opening the drivers side door and sitting on the seat. He emerged, oil smeared on his chest. How mean is that?

"Nearly got the dent out, got any black paint?" he straightened out, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. I stood, handing him the coke and walked over to my dads old work-bench. I searched through the drawers till I came upon a little black bottle that looked similar to nail varnish.

"This it?"

"Yeah, that's great" He said, walking over to me as I stood up. Our faces were mere centimetre away from each other, his breath was sweet and cool, intoxicating. I handed him the bottle, nervously walking around him back to the car. Im almost certain i saw a smirk crawl across his face too. Extremely mean. I sat, opening my mac and typing in my password, as he went back to beating up my car. I had a few messages, mostly spam but there were three from Paul that had little red exclamation marks next to them.

'Hey kid,' my father wrote...

Write back A.S.A.P, I wanna hear bout your flight. Raining much there? Lol. Miss u already. Started the nursery today, rooms one hell of a mess. Any clue where my toolbox is? Dad

I rolled my eyes and went to the next one, sent a few hours later than the first.

Xander, why haven't you replied? Something wrong? Dad

The last was just a few hours ago.

Alexander,

If you haven't emailed me by six pm. im calling Hayley.

So dramatic. I checked the time. Still an hour left, but Dad was the waiting by the phone type. I signed onto messenger, and lo and behold he was online, instantly I.M-ing me.

_'Took you long enough'_ he wrote

_'I'm alive, what more do you want lol'_

'_...'_ his unamused dots, oh no.

_'Dad im gonna be here for a while, and im not gonna be on MSN the entire time.'_

'_Fine. Hows school'_

_'Its gd. Met a few people so not a ttl loner =P'_

_'Im happy 4 u. Met anyone cute =3_' Ass hole

_'If you must know yes, u know him._'

'_Srsly? Who?'_

_'I gtg, bye_' and with that I set my status to 'Appear Offline'. I updated my MySpace, changing my home town and such, until I realised the banging had subsided and Jake wasn't at the front of the car. I stuck my head out the door, looking for him, then sat back down. Where'd he go? That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind, causing me to squeal like a little school girl.

"Who does your dad know?" he asked, tilting his head cutely

"Wouldn't you like to know" I smiled at him. Why was it so easy to be around him? I don't mean to sound cheesy, it was like I connected with him on a deeper level. God that does sound cheesy. "You want anything?," I noticed he was still covered in oil, which made it even harder not to touch him. "Shower maybe?"

"Erm, yeah, might be an idea." He said looking down. "Thing is I don't have a change of clothes" He bit his bottom lip.

"Hmm, think I have some stuff that should fit you if you want?" He was too muscular to fit into most of my stuff, but might fit my sweats and my weight-lifting vest.

"Man are you sure, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you here." He could take advanta- No, clean thoughts, where's the mental soap when you need it?

"Y-yeah, its cool. The en suite in my rooms probably your safest bet, don't wanna know what my mom keeps in hers" I though aloud, cringing at what might be lurking in there...

"Okay. Er, should I go now?" He looked nervous, wasn't like I was gonna rape him. Yet. God, lack of sun is fucking me up.

"Yeah, follow me." I led him up to my room, pointing to the door in the corner. "I'll get you clothes, do you want me to leave them in here or would you prefer them on the counter in there?"

"Erm, whatever. I really don't mind." He looked at me, smiled, then went in and closed the door. I rummaged through my drawers till I found boxers, the sweat pants and the vest. Now, do I sit here and wait till I hear the shower go off? Or do I just sit the clothes on the rocking chair, then bugger off wishing I had chose the first. Well, my room could do with a quick tidy. I grabbed my I-Pod and set it to my 'Cleaning' playlist, placing an ear phone in, guess where, my ear! I skipped around the room, putting books back on there shelves, making my bed, then I sadly alphabetised my CD collection. Just as I finished placing my Zucchero album, I heard the water stop running. I was sitting on my bean bag watching T.V when he opened the door, dripping wet hair and his body gleaming. All he had on was a towel around his waist, and I forced my eyes not to venture south of his perfect abs. He was smiling awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with the hand that wasn't clutching the towel for dear life. It was adorable.

"Clothes are on the chair." I said, then something sprung to my mind. "How do you like your steak?" Brain-Mouth filter is dead.

"Oh, er, medium rare. Why?" He asked as he grabbed the bundle of clothes.

"I was gonna cook delmonico steaks. That okay?" His face lit up

"Hell yeah!" He smiled, then ran into the bathroom to get changed. I giggled and went downstairs, walking into the living room. I sat at the piano and started playing a song I had wrote back home. It was light, bouncy, fun. Then without noticing it got darker, slower and drearier. I stopped and stood up, deciding creative outlets might give me away. I walked through to the kitchen, pouring some water into a pot and then peeling the potatoes. After a few minuets I heard steps at the top of the staircase.

"Xander, where are you?" Jake called

"Kitchen" I said, as he hopped down the stairs then walked though to the hall. One thing I will say is that he suited the clothes better than I did, just a shame I didn't give him one of my mesh vests...

"Thanks again man, don't know how im gonna make it up to you, but I will." He smiled and sat at the breakfast counter. I shook my head.

"You don't need to, You can stay any time." I smiled, then remembered about the phone call last night, wondering if that had anything to with Jake needing away from Billy. "So, any idea what pissed your dad off?"

"Think its got something to do with Sam, one of the guys at the res. Dads been helping him though something, or so he says." He shrugged. Could that have been one of the boys my mom was on about? I'm gonna have to ask her.

"Hmm. Anyway, what you wanna do? Still gotta wait a few hours for the steak to marinate"

"Up to you Z, your house" He smirked

"Z?"

"Well its easier to say than X isn't it." His full lips pulling up at the corners

I shook my head, throwing the chopped potatoes into the pot, then dragging him to the couch in the living room. "Game, film or T.V.?"

"Got street fighter?"

"Depends, want your ass kicked?" I said cockily, knowing I was doomed.

"Your on." He grinned. I fired up the Xbox and threw a controller to him. I usually hate fighting games, platformers are more my thing, but playing with him was different. I was pretty sure, even though I barely knew him, that I would do just about anything for him. God I need a grip, how could he have such a hold over me? I mean, I hadn't seen him since our favourite show was Barney The Dinosaur! He knocked me out so many times I lost count, but it made him laugh, and I feared the sound was going to become the most important sound in my life. I wondered if he noticed me staring at him, which may of hindered my gaming skills. After two hours of S.F and Halo 3 he seemed to be getting slightly sick of winning.

"Sorry, what was that about my ass getting kicked?." He chuckled. I just glared at him and he started laughing more. I was sorely tempted to pounce on him.

"Fine, im crap, I get it. What you wanna do?"

"The steaks ready to grill?" I looked at the clock.

"Should be, want me to go put them on?"

"If that's cool. Erm, I'll put a film on if you want?"

"Sure, most are on the Xbox, but I think there's some DVDs in the cabinet." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Anything in particular?" He shouted through as I put my hand on the fridge

"Im up for anything" Anything at all... I removed the steaks and switched the grill and fryer on. The potatoes had simmered nicely, even though I completely forgot about them. I drained them, threw them into the heated fryer, then poured some oil onto the grill. Why did I care so much about him? It was completely idiotic to feel this way after a day, less than a day, and the few vague memories I had of when we were kids couldn't do this. I threw a few of the steaks onto the grill and they sizzled fiercely, spitting as they cooked. I sat at the breakfast bar, reading a magazine that was laying on it. Who cares about Brangalina? Or Madonna stealing another baby from god-knows-where in Africa? After 10 minuets of reading the pointless nonsense, I flipped the steaks and shook the potatoes, then grabbed two bottles of Bud Ice, taking one through to Jake, hoping Sgt. Mom wouldn't mind.

"Thanks" He took it and smiled.

"Decided what to watch yet?"

"Think so, we used to watch it all the time when we got thrown together." He just smirked, taking a swig of the beer.

"Gonna tell me what it is?" to this he just shook his head

"Don't you have something to sauté or something" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes, stalking back through to the grill. I shook the fries and then separated them between two plates I had placed on the worktop. I threw the steak onto the plates, grabbed cutlery then walked back to the couch, only to hear one of my favourite songs playing.

" Now its always once upon a time in New York City. Its a big old battle, tough old town its true... " I smiled widely as I sat down, handing Jacob his food and cutlery.

"Man this looks great, thanks." He smiled and nudged my arm.

"Shhhh, Huey' singing." I adore Huey Lewis, regardless if there's any News with him, don't ask why. We sat there, eating and watching Oliver and Co., obviously singing along to 'Why Should I Worry'. We sat our dishes on the floor, then Jake stretched and lay across the couch, his head resting on my lap. This is one of those situations when your mind decides to go on vacation and let your body do what ever the hell it feels like, and mine was very unimaginative. I stroked his short hair gently, which he didn't seem to object to, and decided that was probably the most I would do unless I wanted the crap kicked outta me. I must have fallen asleep with him on my lap, because one moment I was blinking at the credits on the screen, next I opened my eyes and the screen was dimmed, and a clattering noise came from the kitchen. I stood up, easing Jake onto the couch, grabbing the stun-gun from under the couch and holding it at the ready. I slowly snuck through to the hall, looking for what was making the noise. I saw a shadow on the floor a few feet away, so I went to the doorway to the kitchen, aiming the gun straight ahead, finger on the trigger, when my mom's head popped out the fridge.

"What the hell are you doing Xander?" She asked, shaking her head as she poured some scotch into a glass.

"Erm, getting ready to electrocute a burglar, you?"

"Stop watching Disturbia, seriously." She smirked, walking through to the living area. "What's up with Jake?"

"Says Billy's being being weird, something 'bout someone called Sam I think."

"Sam Uley?" I shrugged

"Never said. I thought it would be okay if he stayed the night, and I didn't want to disturb you at work..."

"Yes, its fine. Does Billy know he's here?"

"Don't think so, he might have text him I dunno. You want steak? There are a few left."

"That would be great kid, but do you want to take him upstairs first?"

"Sure" I walked over to the couch, shaking Jakes shoulder lightly. "Come on man, time for bed" He slowly opened his eyes, yawning as he sat up. I helped him up to the guest bedroom, laying him on the bed and putting the covers over him. He was completely oblivious to the world around him, so I did the unthinkable, I kissed his cheek. It was a kiss non the less.

"Night Jake." I whispered as I walked away, closing the door over. I smiled as I skipped down the stairs, walking through to the kitchen where my mom was sat.

"So, have fun tonight?" She smiled wryly from one of the stools.

"Yeah it was good, how was work" Ignoring the fact that she meant 'fun'

"Slow, mostly just played minesweeper on the computer." She smirked, then her face hardened slightly. "How are you? You seem a bit out of it." she walked over, placing a cool hand on my forehead, and a brief look of shock past over her face

"Im fine, why?" I asked as she sat down and I switched the grill back on.

"No reason" she smiled weakly. What the hell is going on? I pulled the steaks out the fridge, placing one onto the grill, then walked over to Hayley.

"Do you know the Cullens?" I asked.

"Doc Cullens family? Yeah, Carlisle's a great guy." She sounded as if she doubted her own words.

"The kids... they seem a bit..."

"Are people talking about them again?" A look of mild anger passed across her face, I shook my head. "Carlisle is an amazing surgeon who could work anywhere and probably make ten times as muck as he does here."

"Im sure he is, and the kids seem nice. I just saw that they didn't really socialise, and the fact that they're all gorgeous."

"You seen the Doc?" She smiled, raising an eyebrow. "If he wasn't married im pretty sure that all the women in this town would be mobbing him." After that we were silent, the only noise was the steaks cooking. Once I had handed Hayley her dinner, I loaded the dishwasher and wiped the worktops down. After that I wished her a good night, then went to my room and sat doing my maths homework, which was difficult to concentrate on when I knew who was in the other room. I heard mom call someone, and I could only assume it was Billy. I lay on my bed, listening to my I-pod, wishing that Jake would wake and come through here. He didn't come, nor did sleep. I was pretty sure that at the rate I was going I was going to be an insomniac.

By morning I had maybe gotten an hours sleep, and was woken by Hayley pouring water over my face at half six, which I swore I would get her back for. Jake was downstairs at the breakfast bar by the time I got down. Him and my mom were talking.

"You can stay any time you want Jacob, but I think you'd be better telling your dad if your staying out. He was worried sick last night."

"I know, sorry if I caused you any hassle." He replied, looking down at his glass of orange juice.

"Its okay" my mom said, ruffling his hair.

"Morning" I mumbled, still only in my boxers

"Xander would it kill you to wear some clothes?" Mom said, shaking her head

"Depends, you put any explosives in my drawers?" I smirked, and i was almost sure i saw the edges of Jakes perfect lips rais slightly before pouring some apple juice into a glass and standing at the counter. Hayley walked over to the coat rack, grabbing her gun-belt and jacket. I threw her keys to her and she opened the door.

"Im away, have fun today." She smiled and left. It was oddly uncomfortable.

"So... You want a lift anywhere?"

"Erm, yeah, if its not to much trouble."

"It's cool," I smiled, gulping down the rest of my drink. "Back to yours? Or your school?"

"My place is fine, left my school stuff there anyway."

"Great, I'll go get dressed. You need anything other that your clothes down?" he shook his head and I ran up the stairs. I threw on my grey cargo jeans and a skinny top that read 'I NY'. I grabbed all my books and shoved them into my bag. Then tossed Jakes dirty clothes into a bag and hopped back down stairs. "Here man," I threw the bag to him. As we walked to the car, I picked up a greasy piece of white material, which I handed to Jake as I got in the car. "Don't forget your top." I smirked.

"Thanks man." The rest of the journey to his house was silent, apart from the Paramore album playing in the background. We stopped outside his house, the engine off. I wanted to spend more time with him, no, I needed to spend more time with him. I decided I would throw it out there.

"You wanna stay this weekend?" I instantly cringed, wishing I could think before I talked to him. I turned to face him, and he was smiling gently, his perfect teeth just showing

"Sure" WHAT?!?!?! I half expected him to full force slap me.

"Erm, Great. W-want me to pick you up on Friday?"

"That would be awesome." He opened his door, then turned back to me. "And thanks for last night, it was fun." He leaned over, and as if repaying my actions last night, kissed my forehead. The touch of his lips was feverish, burning the skin, and leaving an amazing tingling sensation. Unfortunately it faded as he got out the car. "Bye." He faced me as he walked to his door, and though the expression on his face was mixed, I was sure I saw happiness in there. And then he was gone, vanishing into his house. All I could do was sit there, smiling. I quite literally had to slap my face to waken myself from this trance like state. I turned the keys and I was back on the road. I drove around for a while, I had just under an hour to kill before school started and I didn't want to think about anything but him. I drove to the closest supermarket, picking up a few trashy gossip magazines for later and a granola bar to eat while I waited in the parking lot. By the time I got to school it was half past eight, and there were a few cars parked, mostly teachers. I must have fallen asleep, as one moment I was the only student viable, the next the lot was full and Mike was rasping on my window. I yawned and opened my door, granola crumbs falling from my top. My nose burned the second I smelt the cool, wet, acidic air.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked

"Erm, yeah, just tired is all." I smiled my most convincing smile, which started him on a rant about some trip to one of La Push's beaches in two weeks. I knew there was only one reason I would go, since dark and damp beaches weren't really my thing, but _he_ was. I must have been daydreaming about earlier this morning as Mike started shaking me.

"So, you game?"

"Sorry?" I must have looked confused, as mild frustration washed over his expression

"First beach, Two weeks. It'll be you, me and all the guys we sit with at lunch, maybe a few more." I would make sure it was one more. Mike seemed nice, but didn't they all? I flinched involuntarily at the memory.

"S-sure, sounds awesome." To this he smiled and sat.

I started getting used to the routine of my classes by Friday, and could put a name to a face for almost the whole school. God must have wanted to give me a break, as in P.E. my team mates seemed to see that I was an easy target, so made sure that the ball never entered my hands, and I was glad to run away from the ball.

Unsure of how I felt about the matter, Edward Cullen never returned to school.

Each day, the first thing I would do as I entered the lunch hall was glance at the Cullens table, allowing myself to calm and join in the conversation as he was absent. Most talk was about the upcoming trip to the beach, which I was actually kinda exited about attending. First I would get to see Jake, hopefully, and second I would be able to get to know 'The Scooby Gang', as Mike referred to them, better. He had an unhealthy obsession with Spike from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.

I was at ease by Friday, sitting next to Mike, no longer feeling the worry of Edwards stare. For all I knew he was mauled by the evil grizzly bear. It was easy not to think about him, knowing who I would be seeing in just a few short hours. I ran to my car the second Gym was over, throwing my stuff in the back and driving out of the parking lot like a maniac before anyone could cut me off.

I pressed a button on the steering wheel, connecting my blue-tooth and called Mr. Black, making sure he would be ready to roll by the time I was outside his house. I was distracted, but I was almost certain I saw the huge mass of fur in the woods as I entered the res.


	3. Dazling Flames

I rolled into Jacobs drive just as he was coming out of his make-shift garage. The walls were made of large sheets of corrugated metal, as was the roof which was being held up by wooden beams. There were a few benches at the back, flooded with tools and pieces of plastic, wire and metal. There was also a large grease-stained sheet covering what I could only guess was his current project. I could just see the wheels under the fabric. He smiled a warm smile as he jumped in the passenger door and threw his khaki canvas bag in the back. He was clad in ¾ length shorts, which showed his tanned legs beautifully, and a light grey muscle vest. He also had a hoodie tied loosely around his waist.

"Hey" I muttered stupidly

"Hey." He smiled again. "Thanks for this again, don't think I could stand my dad going on about 'Sam the Gift From God' for the weekend"

"Its my pleasure." I chuckled. Why was it so easy to be around him?

"So, where we goin?" he asked as I backed out of his drive and rounded the corner.

"Er, not sure, hadn't really though about it." I paused, looking out the window with an expression I could only imagine was thoughtful. He just smirked, then leaned over me as I was driving. Have you ever had an amazingly hot guy lean over your crotch as your driving? It's hard to focus on the road. I pulled over into a little dirt track just off the road. "Jake, what the hell are you doing?"

"Undoing your seatbelt and swapping places, what did you think I was doing?" He just smiled as I shook my head and got out the car. Mean little fucker. I jumped into the passenger seat and he started the engine.

"Wait, how do you get to drive, your 15?" He just smirked and turned back onto the road.

"On the Res., we get our licences a year before you" He said in a smug way. He turned up the stereo, blasting 70's glam-rock, and kept driving towards the forest. I recognised the area where I had come of the road as Jake turned into a little track leading towards the cliffs. I lay my hand on the rest, tapping my fingers to the beat. Jake changed gears as we went into a turn near the cliffs edge, then lay his arm next to mine. It may have been childish, but at first I felt an urge to recoil, like when you go to the cinema and a stranger steals your armrest, but there was something stronger. More powerful. It was almost like magnets, like I was the south to his north. If I wanted to move, which I didn't, I don't think I could have. I was caught in his gravity.

I looked up from our hands to see his eyes on mine, and realised the car had stopped. He smiled, then opened his door and got out. He walked a small distance from the car, then stood staring out over the serene cliffs, his face hard as if deep in thought. I got out of the car and looked around. The edge of the cliff was exposed for a about 20 yards, and there was a small hut near the road we had just come up. I walked over to where he was standing. As I stood in silence next to him, looking over the perfectly dark blue ocean I saw what was so captivating, the only thing that could rival the calm sea was the Adonis beside me. A few moments later I found myself leaning my head on his shoulder, which just happened to be the prefect hight, and I closed my eyes. I don't know how long we stood there, it seemed like forever, but eventually the sound of the waves was interrupted my Jake clearing his throat. I opened my eyes and stood poker straight, blushing heavily. He just snickered and started walking towards the woods, and I was reluctant to follow.

"Erm, remember what I said? About the bear on steroids?" I sounded nervous in my own ears. He just turned his head and outstretched his hand towards me. I couldn't exactly say no, could I? Walking towards him, I felt the pull again, and it was intense. If I could surgically attach myself to anyone, it would be him. Our hands intertwined and we walked into the forest. The emerald light played on tiny dust motes in the air, the moss covered trees sparkled with dew, the entire forest was alive and glorious, and yet I found it impossible to take my eyes of Jake.

As I pushed the willow vines where Jake had vanished out the way, I was hit with a beautiful warm light. On the other side of the trees as a small clearing, a circle bordered by trees, the floor covered in colourful flora. I saw Jake sitting in the middle, legs crossed as if meditating. He smiled warmly as I walked slowly towards him, taking in the incredible surroundings.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked quietly as I sat next to him. I looked around in awe, mouth slightly open as I nodded. He just laughed lightly in return, laying on his back, his head resting on his arms. I drew myself back to him, looking down as he shut his eyes. It took so much not to touch him, to lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart, but instead I lay next to him. I stared at the sky, looking for pictures in the clouds like I used to with him when I was a kid. It seemed so long ago, I used to see this boy almost every day until my mom and dads arguments got too much for them when I was around 7. I only cried about two things when we left, and that was my mom and not seeing Jake. I rolled onto my side to look at him, his eyes were still shut gently. His hair was gently spiked in a cute way, his his eyelashes brushing his cheek, his lips gently parted. He was so prefect. I smiled gently to myself, then I felt it.

My nose started to hurt as that stingingly sweet scent burnt my nostrils. Jakes nose started to flare too, his eyes opened, slightly watery.

"Freakin' allergies..." He grumbled, searching his pocket for something. I looked around the forest to see what it could have been, but I didn't think I was allergic to anything. There was no clean cut grass, no flowers I hadn't smelt before, and what had caused this a school? I thought I saw something in the forest. Something big.

"Hey, you got any chlorphenamine?" He asked, his nose slightly red. "Looks like you could do with some too." I was more concerned about the fact there was a massive... Thing running around the woods.

"Erm, don't think so, but I've got benadrylback in the car" I glanced back to where we had entered the clearing, it was directly across from where I had seen whatever it was. I stood, lending a hand to Jake. I was curious about the pain, it seemed at school I was the only one it had affected, odd how it was him too. "What is it your allergic to exactly?"

"No clue, all I know is if I pop two antihistamines and I'm fine." He shrugged. Then he stopped us and turned to me, looking me deep in the eyes. "You know I will never, ever hurt you, right?" He sounded so serious, and I had no idea where it had come from.

"I know, and you know I would never hurt you?" I asked back, unsure of what else to say. He just smiled and nodded, turning back to walk. Guess that was the end of that.

The walk back to the car seemed quicker than the trek through the woods towards the meadow, and by the end of it my nose was burning quite a bit less. Jake walked over to the old Ford and opened the door. "Glove compartment?" He asked as I got to the side of the car. I nodded as he passed his bag out to me. I took it while he grabbed the tablets, taking the big bottle of water out the side pocket and placed the bag on the ground. He stood up, throwing them down his throat and gulped without a drink, then handed me the box. I copied him, handing him the water before I had swallowed. I almost gagged on them, but didn't show it. Was it pathetic to be trying to impress him so blandly? He smiled, taking a sip of the water before handing it to me. He stretched his back as I drank, then walked over to the cliff face.

I placed the water back in his bag and followed him as he made his way to a small grassy area at the edge of the cliff. He sat, dangling his legs over the cliff face, facing the serene waters far below. I sat next to him, but didn't dare copy Jake. I don't really have a head for heights, yet love flying. I curled my legs into my body, wrapping my arms around them on the windy cliff top, moving ever so slightly closer to the boy who sat inches from me. He turned to me, a small yet sweet smile playing on his lips. I lay my cheek on my knees and returned the smile

"I like to come out here to think, no one else is ever this far up the cliffs," He smiled a little wider. "You can see everyone down there, swimming and jumping off the lower faces. Sitting here makes me feel so... so different." He turned his head, seeming shamed. I lay my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He didn't turn back to me. I knew what he was trying to say, or at least I hoped I did. Lord I hoped I did. I took a quick glance over the edge of the cliff, calculating what could go wrong if this went badly. I placed one hand delicately under his chin and turned his head. His facial expression was seemed torn between sadness and longing. I hoped to god I knew what I was doing.

"Your not as different as you think" I smiled and leaned closer to him. I pressed my lips gently against his, hoping for some sort of reaction, then suddenly his lips were moving with mine. As we kissed I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, a fluttery feeling. Was this how it was supposed to feel? It hadn't the last time... Lack of air pulled me out of my thoughts and from Jakes lips. I gasped, feeling the red appear on my cheeks. He just looked at me, smiling and biting his plump bottom lip. I looked down to the ground, trying to compose myself before returning the smile. I moved slightly closer, kissing him softly then resting my forehead on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, then exhaled, his warm breath brushing through my hair.

"So... What now?" I asked without thinking. What were we? What did this change? Were we going out? I kinda sprang this on him, was he even sure he wanted this? I had felt this kind of thing before, but never to this extent. The last time we were two separate people, drifting in and out of each others lives. With Jake I felt closer, and instead of being two beings I felt joint to him.

"I have no clue..." he looked out to the sea, then a look passed across his face. He stood up, stretched his back, then put his hand out. "We should go." He said curtly, I looked around to see what he was so startled by. You would have thought it was driftwood, but it wasn't.

"What the hell is that?" I pointed at the flames. The sparkling flames. I hadn't seen any boats, so I was sure it couldn't be an oil can in the water...

"I don't know, but the elders don't like it. Every time someone sees it there's a death around here..." There seemed to be more, but I didn't press.

"Should I call my mom?" I asked, worried for him, grabbing my phone out my pocket.

"Sue or old Quil probably already have" He looked back the water, then pulled me towards the car, opening the passenger side door and motioning me in.

"Why can't I drive? It's my car" I pouted.

"Because your mom's a cop, you actually care about speed limits and I..." he inhaled, "I don't want anything to happen to you..." he looked down, scuffing the ground with the toe of his trainers. I placed a gentle hand under his chin again, kissing him softly, then getting in the car. He smiled, then walked round and threw himself into the seat.

We were out of La Push before I knew it, the last of the forest zooming past us as we entered Forks. Jake didn't slow that much as we got closer to my home, at least 20 over the limit, but his driving was impeccable. We were 3 blocks from my house when I saw the cruisers lights behind us. Jake didn't stop till we were outside my house, when we got out my mom looked pissed.

"What the hell are you playing at Jacob? You could have killed someone!" Yeah, she was fuming

"Anyone call in from the Rez?" He asked, ignoring Hayley's rage.

"Not today, why?" She asked, her face still red

"Flames, on the water, that's why." He sounded almost arrogant, what the hell was going on? At the mention of the fire my mom's face went from tomato to off-white.

"Get inside." She instructed, getting back in the 4x4.

"What the fuck is going on? Anyone?" I shouted as Jake dragged me to the front door.

"You really wanna know?" He asked me seriously as he locked the doors in the house.

"YES!" I yelled as he went to the kitchen, pulling out a gun from the drawer, then leading me up to my room.

"You asked for it" He exclaimed as he shut the door behind him.


	4. Familiar Eyes

I sat on the edge of my bed, watching Jake pace back and forth around my room. He span the gun on his index finger angrily, his face pitifully hiding his emotions.

"Are you gonna tell me? Or am I going to have to read your mind?" I said in the bitchiest tone I could muster. He mumbled something under his breath, exhaled, then sat on the leather office chair across from my bed.

"You remember the old stories, the ones old Quil told us?" I nodded, "The Elders have it in their heads that there true. That we came from Wolves. That the Cold Ones exist."

The story's went like this –

Quileute are descended from wolves. The tribe name originating from the word 'Kwoli' meaning 'Wolf'

'Cold Ones' referrers to Vampires,

Vampires and Wolves are mortal enemy's.

They existed only to kill each other.

Can you say 'Bull Shit'?

"So your holding a gun because the Elders are the crazy ones?"

"I'm holding a gun so I don't loose someone else I care about to this" His eyes burned with fury. I personally thought the only person he had lost was his Mom, and that was to a car crash.

"So you think that the fire I saw on the water is gonna try and get one of us, and its gonna die by a gun?" If it was a vampire, from the story's I had heard the only way to kill one was to slice and dice, then burn. Jake took the magazine out the handgun and showed me the bullets. They were metal at one end, glass at the other and had a red liquid inside. "Ok, so you think blood is going to put out a fire?"

"IT'S NOT FIRE!" He yelled as he stood up, returning the bullets to the gun and cocking it. "And it's not blood, its a chemical the elders found on one of _them_" The acid in his voice was palpable.

"So you believe this crap? You think Dracula exists and your Van fucking Helsing?!?" He gave me a scornful look, then walked toward the door.

"Don't leave this room, and stay away from the windows." He walked into the corridor and closed my door.

"Fuck you Jake" I whispered, then I heard footsteps at my door

"Its to protect you" He murmured through the door in a sad tone. How the hell did he hear that? Why did I care, I had been put under house arrest by an insanely (apparently literally) hot guy. I walked over to my desk, turning my notebook on. I was furious with him, but I couldn't help myself. I opened Google in two tabs, in one I searched for the legends of our people, the other I searched for death records on the Quileute land. The legends were just as I remembered them, saying that our people would turn at around my age if there was a large amount of vampires in the area to protect the tribe. I clicked over to the death records tab, scanning past the natural deaths to the homicides and suicides. There were a few, most of the years ago, but three within the past twelve months. I scrolled down further, and then a name jumped out at me -

Name : Sarah Black

Death : 17.07.1993

C.O.D : Manslaughter + Mutilation

I gasped in shock. Jakes Mom. Hayley had always told me it was a car crash, some drunken idiot in a truck hit her as she came out of a stores car lot. My god, poor Jake! Did he know, is that why he's being like this? I scrolled down a little bit more to where the notes were as tears trailed down my cheek. There was a diagram of the injury's to the body, most of them being cuts and gouges to the neck and wrists. The coroners notes stated that the victim had no blood in their system... No, it couldn't be true, it wasn't plausible. But looking at the evidence, bodies drained of blood, damage to the main veins, dating back too long to be one single sick freak...

I stood up, closing my mac gently before sneaking towards the door. I pressed an ear against the frame, listening to find out if Jake was near. Nothing. I opened the door and walked to the stairs, not making a sound, and sat on the first stair you could see the living area from. I looked to my music corner to find him sitting against the wall with his eyes shut and my Gibson acoustic on his lap, strumming a familiar tune. I walked down towards him and sat on my piano stool, he continued to ignore me. I turned around on my chair to face the piano. My Mom and dad made me play ever since I was 4, one of the only things they seemed to agree on. Plus playing seemed to calm me down whenever I was angry or sad. I listened to the tune, trying to figure out what the hell it was. Following the chords Jacob strummed I started to play along, finger falling onto the correct keys without thought. It was only then that I noticed what was on top on the ivory-white piano. The gun, fully loaded and safety off, my car keys and a songbook opened to a page in the soundtrack section. I knew I recognised it, it was from City of Angels. I had memorised this song years ago, when I broke up with my ex... not that that's important any more, he was away at some military base now. I stopped playing and looked at Jake, sitting plucking the stings perfectly, then sat down beside him.

"Thought I told you to stay in your room." he muttered.

"Well sorry Mom, didn't realise I was grounded" I tried to joke, but fear laced my voice. I looked down, shuffling my feet on the ground, "So, vampires huh?" He looked up and stopped playing.

"You believe me? I was sure you were emailing E.S.H to book me a room" He smiled.

"They didn't have enough room for the both of us" I placed as convincing as smile as I could on my face. "You want to explain anything else to me?"

"Not at the moment" He said before the phone rang. "You should get that, probably Hayley." I walked over to the couch where one of the phones were and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alexander, that you?" A familiar voice asked

"Yeah Billy, it's me. Jakes here if you want to spea..."

"No its you I need to speak to." He cut me off. "Go to your kitchen and get a thermometer"

"Ok then." I gave Jake a puzzled look before walking to my kitchen. I looked in one of the drawers and pulled out an old mercury thermometer. "Now what?"

"Take your and Jake temperature." He said bluntly. I did as I was ordered, placing the glass rod under my tongue and handing Jacob the phone.

"What's going on dad?" He paused, then a look of shock passed over his face. "Are you serious?" He sounded mildly angry. I removed the stick and read the numbers, but was confused, no way was that possible. "What's your temp?" Jake probed

"I don't know, think this things bust" I said handing it to Jake. He gasped.

"You were right, around 110. You want me to check mine?" He handed me back the phone and put the thermometer under his tongue

"Care to explain what this means?" I asked Billy

"No, not yet. Once you get Jakes temperature come to the town hall here." And the line went dead. Did I really have a fever that would kill a normal person? Jake took the rod out his mouth.

"I don't believe it, it cant be right. Can it?" He handed it to me. 108.5.

"We need to get to La Push now. You drive, I have no clue where the hall is." I said as I walked to my piano, grabbing the gun and keys, handing both to Jake.

"You know how to shoot?" He asked in a serious tone

"Erm, I've played 'House of the Dead' at arcades if that helps." God I was immature.

"It'll do." He said as he handed me back the gun and opened the door. The sharp sweet smell hit me like a wave. "Get in the car." He growled as he ran to the drivers door. I threw myself in and locked my door.

"What the hell is that smell?"

"You don't wanna know." He muttered as he peeled out my drive way. We were going faster than before, knowing the police cruiser wouldn't stop us, and passed the border in minuets. It was almost silent in the car, the only noise was Jakes deep, angry breathing. I looked around the car, glancing to see if I could spot any flames. I had no idea why.

We got to the town hall, it seemed there was a meeting going on. We got out the car and pushed the door open. The room wasn't big, and it was filled with about 20 people all talking at once. Billy sat on his chair at the far end of the room, next to an older man and a guy around about twenty. When Jake saw him he looked even more pissed. I placed a cautious hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"You okay?" I asked, feeling him tremble under my hand.

"Not really." He glared at the young man with hard eyes. "That's the gift from the gods."

His father spotted us and waved us over. I held onto his arm as we walked towards the seated men. Billy hadn't changed at all other than the fact he was in a wheelchair, he still looked like he could kick the shit out of anyone who pissed him off.

"Its good to see you Xander" he stuck his hand out and I shook it. I looked slightly alarmed at my grasp. "It's going to be soon for them." He muttered to the old man.

"Dad what the hell is going on, are you serious about this thing being a cold one?" He asked, not taking his eyes of Sam.

"Yes, I am." He clicked his fingers in front of Jakes face to get his full attention. Jacob blinked and turned to him.

"You want to tell me what was with the temperature check?"

"No, I'll let Sam do that." Turning to the man he asked, "Sam, could you take the boys somewhere you can talk safely?"

"Sure thing Billy." Sam nodded as he stood up and walked towards the back door, motioning us to follow.

"You gonna be okay?" I whispered in Jakes ear. He only bobbed his head in response, his body trembling with what I presumed to be anger. We walked out, going towards the forest. I wont lie, I was scared outta my mind! I had seen that 'Thing' run out in front of my car into the woods and now there talking about vampires during the day. We got to a clearing with several fallen trees arranged in a circle, placed like benches, and Sam sat on the farthest one. Jake sat as far from the older boy as he could, so I sat next to him, trying to keep him calm.

"Alexander, you might want to give him some room."

"He's absolutely fine where he is." Jake growled. Sam just grinned

"My your a feisty one. Gonna be interesting having you run with us." Jake started to shake more.

"I will never be part of your freaky little cult." Jake stood and walked towards Sam, who only grinned again at the hostile behaviour.

"Jake, don't." I said, reaching my hand out for him.

"Stay out of this fag." Sam growled. I was shocked, he wasn't that bad earlier, what the fuck? Jake was full on shaking now, his fists were balled, ready to beat the older bastard to a pulp. Sam rose, walking straight towards Jake, then stopped inches from his face. "Didn't think you played for 'That' team, pansy" Sam sneered.

It happened so fast, I had no real idea what happened. Jake looked like a phone stuck on vibrate for a second or two, then a massive shudder rolled down his back, making his spine look as fluid as the waves in the near by sea. There was an inhuman howl, then Jake held his arms across his chest, like he was holding himself together, then Jacob was no more. Instead, in the exact spot where the beautiful boy had been standing was a nine foot wolf, reddish-brown In colour surrounded by a little circle of fabric. It stared and growled at Sam who, looking as calm as ever, started to remove his clothes. What the fuck!?!?!?! The great wolf seemed as confused as me, starting to circle him. When the wolf got to the other side it locked eyes with me, then stopped dead in its tracks, giving me the oddest look. Its eyes were so familiar, so human, so... No, it couldn't be. I had accepted that one mythical creature existed today already, this couldn't be another one. But it was, those eyes, those beautiful dark chocolate eyes, they belonged to the boy who had stood before me moments before the massive canine appeared. I stood slowly, taking a step towards the spot Jacob had disappeared, and looked closely at the ground. There was khaki and grey and white material, torn to shreds on the ground. I rose quickly, looking at Sam, who was now completely nude. He turned to me.

"Yeah, that's what you think it is." pointing his chin towards the fabric, before turning to the Jacob-Wolf. "You really want to fight me?" The wolf only growled. "Okay then." Sam muttered, then he began to fall to his knees. Before he hit the ground he was replaced too. Now I was alone in the wood with two huge dogs. Not my ideal day. The new wolf started to circle the Jacob-Wolf. Why had Sam taken us here, was this what he wanted? To remove the pissy little kid who had always hated him? Not that there was a pissy little kid any more. I looked down, and realised I was shaking too. It wasn't cold enough for me to be shivering, and as much as I had an apparent fever I hadn't been shaking before. I was boiling though, but I couldn't tell if it was through anger at Sam. It was Sam. And it was Jake. They had there own eyes. I looked up to see the two still snarling at each other, and I walked between them. I had my back to Jacob, as if protecting him, and looked deep into the others eyes.

"Sam, leave him the fuck alone." I sounded angry. The pure black wolf seemed to smile, or smirk at me. I took a step towards him, and he didn't flinch. My hands were balled into fists, something that my hands weren't used to, but it felt right. "Fuck off dog" I snarled my words at Sam, and he made a coughing sound. Was the fucking canine laughing at me?

There was a pain in my chest, like it was slowly being torn in two. It burned like hell. I took my top off, trying to cool down, but it didn't work. I fell to my knees, my nails digging into my breast bone, blood forming around them. A wave of pain rolled through me, my back bending in ways I didn't think possible. I tried to scream out, but I heard an noise that couldn't be mine, it was like a roar. Then, black.


	5. Tangled Dreams

_**Welcome to the pack, Xander.**_ It was Sam's voice I heard first, but it was more powerful than before.

_**Z, you okay?**_ Jake asked, sounding worried, there was a sniffing noise near my head. I tried to open my eyes. It stung at first, and my vision was blurred, but I could see light and some shapes.

_I__**t'll get better, just give it a minuet.**_ Sam said, I tried to reply, but there was a whimpering noise.

_**Don't try to talk. Just, erm, think the words**__._ Jake instructed. Was he serious? _**Yes I'm serious, just trust me**__. _What the hell, was he in my head?

_**All part of the deal**__._ Sam said.

_**So, like this? God I feel like an idiot.**_

_**You'll get used to it, I already have**__. _Jake muttered. I was starting to get my vision back. I could see leaves in different colours of golds and browns, I could see the fallen tree benches, and I could see two massive hulking grey paws in front of me. I tried to scramble away from them, but the followed me.

_**Xander calm down**_. I turned to my right, where the two wolfs sat. The larger one didn't seem to take an interest in me. The other, the Jacob-Wolf, cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. The moment I saw his eyes something changed, something deep and primal. It felt like suddenly the sun had died, and he was what I revolved around, he was my source of light and warmth.

_**Oh boy.**_ Sam muttered, just as the bigger wolf stood and walked away. _**I'll give you two some time.**_

_**I'm sooo not a puppy.**_Said Jacob voice, then the wolf showed his teeth, as if smiling

_**J-J-Jake? Seriously?**_I fell backwards, my body feeling different.

_**Yup, it's me, you should see you, your... Beautiful**_ He replied in a bashful tone. _**Oh, wait, I can show you! **_

Suddenly my vision changed, like I was looking from somewhere else. There was the circle of trees where I was sure I was, and right in the middle was a big, light grey wolf laying on its back. It looked confused, maybe shocked? Then it hit me.

_**Is... Is that... Me?**_

_**Yeah. **_Jake said as my vision went back to the way it was before, with him standing right in front of me. I tried to stand, not sure of how to work this body. Jake stuck his head under my ribs and pushed me over.

_**Heh, thanks.**_I looked around, searching for Sam and the remainders of my clothes

_**I'm here, there's two pairs of shorts inside the hollowed out trunk behind you, there's shoes too. **_Sam's voice echoed in my head. I stood up, my legs shaking a bit, then turned my head. I spotted the tree and started walking, well, stumbling towards it. I heard Jakes paws falling behind me. Now that I thought about it, I could hear everything. I could hear the waves breaking near the beach, I could hear an egg hatching above us, I could even hear the fur on Jakes side brush against mine. It felt electric.

_**Erm, not to sound ungrateful Sam, but I don't think these are gonna fit.**_ I mused as I fished out a pair of the denim shorts from the trunk, moving to the side to let Jake get his.

_**No shit**_. Sam sounded annoyed. _**No shit again Sherlock**_

_** I'm sorry, is there any way for you not to hear my thoughts? **_I asked, mildly pissed

_**Nope, not really. Now, I want you both to think about your bodies very carefully.**_ Sam instructed. _**Not these bodies, you human bodies. I want you to remember how it felt when you flexed your hands, what it was like to stretch your legs.**_

__I focused on it, and I could hear/ feel/whatever Jake doing the same. I closed my eyes, really concentrating on it, then I felt myself crumple to the ground. I opened my eyes just in time to see Jake fall on top of me, starting out on his hind legs as a wolf before landing on my chest naked.

"Well, this is... Awkward" He chuckled.

"Just a bit" But not really, it felt right. He sat up, grabbing my shorts and throwing them to me before putting his on. It was weird, I could still hear insanely well, and my vision seemed more precise. Once we were decent we stood, searching for someone, anyone, when Sam entered the clearing, wearing exactly what he had been before.

"Not bad, for beginners." He smirked, this time not nastily. "Sorry for the comment earlier Alexander, it was the only way to make you both Change."

"Sure sure" Jake sneered. I placed my hand on his shoulder, keeping him from shaking again. _**Dick. **_I hushed him, but he gave me a confused look.

"Come, the other elders wish to speak with you both." Sam motioned us to follow him, and we did.

_**Mr. Fucking Perfect gets to be a bloody elder, gets to boss us around...**_

__"Jake, would you seriously shut up, he's just trying to help" I said, stopping him in his tracks.

"I didn't say anything" He looked at me, eyes wide. I gave him a scornful look. "Seriously!"

"I just heard you." I gave him a deep look. Why was he lying?

"I'm not lying. Sam, did I say anything?" He looked to the elder

"Not that I heard, what did you think he said Xander?" Sam asked

"Erm... heh, if you didn't hear it I don't think I should repeat it"

"That's because there's nothing to repeat" _**What the hell is with him?**_

__"Nothings 'With Me', I heard you speak!" I glared at Jacob. He looked back at me, shocked.

_**Can you hear me? **_Jacob asked

"Yes?"

_**Genius, look at my lips.**_ And I looked, nothing, except open in a shocked expression.

"Well, that's new" Sam muttered, seeming slightly amused.

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked Sam. I decided to try something

_**I think he's serious. **_I said to Jake

"Oh my god." _**How can you hear me and he can't?**_

_** No clue**_

_** Awesome. SAMS A FUCKING TOOL!**_

_** Wow, immature much? **_I giggled out loud

"The others are gonna love this." Sam said as he started walking back to the town hall.

When we got there mostly everyone was gone. The only ones left were Billy, the old guy and two boys about my age.

"Xander, this is Paul and Jared. Jacob, you already know them." Sam said. I waved shyly at the boys, both of whom were stunning. Paul smiled and winked at me, which Jake growled at, and Jared waved back at me.

_**Stay away from Paul, he'll eat you alive. **_Jake warned

_** I think I can handle myself. **_He seemed nice enough. Jacob scoffed at my thought.

"The others, Quil and Embry are running a patrol. Checking the leach is gone."

"Leach?" I asked.

"Cold one, vampire as you know it." Billy indicated.

"There are some things we need to talk about Billy. In private." Sam pointed to a little door that led to another room. Billy nodded and rolled himself towards it, closely followed by Sam. I sat on a table near the door, Jake sat beside me.

"So, you two, huh?" Jared asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, its just I've never seen anyone imprint that quickly, or in that way..."

_**Imprint?**_ I asked Jacob

_**It's part of the legend of our people, I didn't think that's what it was..**_. His thought trailed off.

_**What is it?**_

_** Well, it's supposed to be a way of us carrying along the blood line, like a fail-safe to protect our tribe.**_

_** What does it mean? I don't understand.**_

_** I don't know. I've never heard of, well, 'This' happening before. **_I left him to think, instead I tried to listen through the door, but it seemed to be too thick to hear through from here. I curled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. We waited for a few minuets before the door finally opened. Sam emerged first, followed by an angry looking Billy.

"I'm so sorry." Sam whispered to Jake, who just looked as confused as before.

"Jacob." Billy sneered, "I want your belongings out of my house by the end of today."

"What? Why Dad?" Jacob asked

"Don't call me that, just do it." Billy snarled before rolling out the room, followed by the others. I turned to Jake, his face an empty shell until the door closed, when the tears started to build in his eyes. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him as he started to sob.

_**What did I do? **_Kept running through his head

"It wasn't you honey." I muttered in his ear before kissing the top of his head. I realised I had tears rolling down my cheeks too. It killed me inside to see him like this.

I held him for what seemed hours until the sobs stopped. He had come down to the floor, laying his head on my lap, my back against the wall with my stroking his hair. He seemed to be asleep when the back door opened and my Mom walked in. She looked at us before sitting next to me.

"Sam called me and told me what happened." I flinched at his name. He's the one who told Billy, he's the one who did this.

"I'm sure wonder boy did"

"He thought he was doing the right thing."

"Look what thought did." I snarled

"I'm not agreeing with him, Billy's never been the most open person in the world." She said softly. I wouldn't mind rolling the gimp off one of the cliffs

_**Please don't**_

"I wont Jakey, it's okay" I whispered in Jakes ear. My Mom looked startled

"He wasn't kidding." She murmured to herself.

"What time is it?" I asked

"About 7, why?"

"Did you bring the cruiser? Billy said we needed to get Jakes stuff tonight"

"Sure honey, I'll go start it up. You gonna be okay with him?"

"Yeah Mom, he may look huge but he's seriously light" I said, cradling Jacob in my arms. Hayley looked mildly shocked again before turning and walking towards the door.

"Wolves" She muttered. I followed her out, she had opened the back door so I lay Jake on one of the seats and sat beside him, still stroking his raven black hair.

She drove gently towards Billy's, where a large pile of boxes sat outside. Jake was out for the count, so I opened my door quietly and started packing the boxes up. Once they were in the car, I walked around to the makeshift garage at the side of the house. There was metal and plastic everywhere, and the car was still under the sheet. I removed it, looking inside to see what was there. It looked fully functioning, all pedals and leavers and buttons that I knew were there. I opened the front, checking it had an engine, which it did. I found a few boxes and started packing away all the scattered pieces away, then putting them into the Rabbits trunk. Once everything was in the car I found the keys. Hoping to god this thing started, I turned the key in the ignition. It started, spluttering slightly to begin with before I drove it off the Black's land. Mom was waiting against the cruiser.

"Is that thing gonna make it to ours?" she asked, one eyebrow raised

"No clue, but I get a funny feeling Billy might let them torch it if I don't move it." She nodded at this. "I'll take him in this car, then I'll get mine in the morning." I said as I opened the door, switching Jake between the cars.

"You know, you could always _run_ back." She smirked as she re-entered the cruiser, "Just a thought."

I smiled as I thought about the idea, placing Jakes head down gently on the back seat of his car. I got in the drivers seat and Started making my way home. I watched out my window, flipping Sam and the rest of the so called pack who ran along side us in the dark of the forest. Anyone who didn't have the higher senses that had come with my recent change could have mistaken the wolfs on miracle-grow for bears. As we neared the border between the res. and Forks, I noticed the others slow down, but then wondered if Sam had just told them not to bother watching us.

I pulled into the drive and up into the garage where Hayleys Jeep was already parked, then got out and walked round to the door at Jakes head. I opened it, then sat down on the ground next to him, watching him sleep. I could hear the mumbles of his dream in my head, he was scared of something, running from it, some mutated wolf. I stroked his head, trying to lull him into a nice dream, then rested my forehead against his. I was shocked when I fell to the forest floor, landing beside a young boy, crying and curled up next to a tree.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I asked, trying to figure out where the hell the garage went.

"He's gonna get me, he hates me, what did I do?" The boy looked up to me, and as he did I recognised the familiar glint in his eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked, only to be replied to by the boy nodding and laying his head back on his knees, sobbing. "Jake, it's gonna be okay, lets get you home" the boy looked back at me.

"I don't have a home any more, He threw me out" he cried as he pointed to a lurking shadow to the left of us. It was big, about 8 foot, the only things visible were the hulking silhouette of a wolf, two fierce glowing red eyes and it's giant snarling teeth. I backed away, cradling the boy to my chest.

"You can't have him, you'll have to take me first" I growled at the wolf.

"That can be arranged." It snarled in a familiar voice, though now filled with evil and malice. The wolf came closer, moving very slowly, and with every step there was a squeak.

As it drew closer, it started to circle us, showing it's full form in the dimly moonlit forest floor. It was as huge as I thought, now only a few feet from us, jet black in colour with hackles raised, purely evil eyes and two wheels attached to it's hind. I should have pieced it together before that, but now I knew I had to wake Jacob up. I looked down the the child sobbing into my chest.

"Jake, it's aright sweety, I'll protect you, just open your eyes" I whispered to him, kissing him on the forehead. The forest slowly turned around us, things in the far distance fading into black. I watched as the spinning got faster, as the Billy-wolf got dragged into eternal darkness along with the moon, then as it slowly engulfed us, I closed my eyes.

As I blinked then back open, moments later, it was bright. I looked up to see a florescent tube of light, then back down to see a sleepy Jacob.


End file.
